Vehicles such as trucks are often backed up to loading bays or warehouse entrances such that cargo may be loaded or unloaded between the two. In some instances, a loading ramp may be lowered into a loading position to enable loading bay workers or vehicles to pass between the cargo area of the vehicle and the loading bay. However, such loading and unloading may impart significant force on the vehicle causing the vehicle to move away from the loading bay thereby separating the vehicle from the loading bay. Additionally, the physical surroundings of where the vehicle is parked (such as a sloped surface or gravel surface) may also cause the vehicle to move when loading and unloading occurs. In an attempt to secure the vehicle, chocks are sometimes positioned in front of and behind a wheel of the vehicle to inhibit unwanted vehicle movement. However, these chocks may become displaced or otherwise improperly positioned about the wheel without the knowledge of the loading bay workers. Furthermore, loading bay workers may forget or fail to verify the proper securement of the chocks about the wheel.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems for verifying a wheel is properly secured prior to loading or unloading cargo from a vehicle.